A halfelf in Nerima
by rothos1
Summary: what happens when a halfelf comes to the Tendo dojo
1. Chapter 1

He looked at the slip of paper provided by the man with the pineapple in his hair.

"Classroom 1-F. I wonder what this school is like?"

He had a buzzcut due to his coming back from the temple shortly before, but he hoped that his hair would grow back.

As he walked to his classroom he saw the door open and out walked a boy in a Chinese fighting uniform holding a bucket.

He walked into class and handed the teacher the slip of paper. The teacher spent a minute and examined the paper, turned it over and put it on his desk, pulled out a magnifying glass and read the signature.

"Sensei, I assure you it is valid. I witnessed Principal Kuno sign it himself."

He looks up with almost childlike glee.

"Class, give this student a Furinkan Nihao!"

Well, with the arsenal of weaponry pointed at me I could have smote a fly.

Every class member raised a sign that said Nihao.

The sensei stared at me with a leering grin,

"You can sit behind Ms. Tendo and in front of Mr. Kuno.

I sat down and placed the books on my desk and cracked my geometry book.

I took out a pad of paper and took notes.

Not only notes on the lesson which was poor by all standards, but my fellow students and teacher.

Either he was a nut with too much enthusiasm or he was possessed.

The girl in front of me was a very sensitive person, behind me the guy was at least interested in Japanese History, several of the girls had nervous ticks that indicated pent up creativity.

My admiration for the guy behind me was shattered at lunch.

"Hold stranger, why have you come to fair Furinkan High? Wait, I forget my manners, let me introduce myself. I am Tatewaki Kuno, aged 17 Rising star of the Fencing world, I am known as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"

Out of no where he drew a bokken and struck a pose. I decided the best way was to smile and nod my way out of this.

"My name is Alex Kerrithar. I am here for an education and, if things conspire, to get a girlfriend." I spoke slowly, so my accent wouldn't show.

"First, some rules peasant. Firstly, you shall address me as Sempai. Secondly, in order to date the fair Akane Tendo, you must defeat her in combat."

"I understand, Upperclassman Kuno. I apologize, but my presence is required elsewhere." Alex said.

I walked over to a girl sitting against a tree.

"Hello, my name is Alex, what is your name?"

"Alex-baby, she tasted the name. "This is your only freebie, my name is Nabiki Tendo."

"Wow, so you're the mercenary-girl that I was told about, I like you. Any possibility of a date in the near future; Beautiful One?"

Surprised, her mask of ice, slipped but reformed quickly.

"That'll cost you." She said

"Anything, Beautiful."

"Ah, kiekie being bad! Time for a cut!" Principal Kuno

I drew my staff from weaponspace and used it to stun Principal Kuno, and then put it away.

I turned to Nabiki, "So how about; I pick you up at eight?"

She was surprised with him, he just knocked a man out then he resumed his conversation!

"Yes, of course. Tendo dojo at eight."

The bell rang and Alex quickly walked back to Classroom 1-F.

Sliding into his chair, he observed his classmates come through the door. Two moved like warriors, no three.

The girl in front of him had training, minimal; but it was there. A boy in the next row moved with a primal, almost feline grace that belied a true warrior's heart, the man in back of him had more training than the girl in front of him.

He took notes on the lesson on Calculus which was woefully inadequate. This teacher even managed to get the derivative of x squared plus y squared wrong! Class ended and he took his voluminous notes home. He had a date and a father to get prepared for, and from her voice it sounded like he was a martial arts teacher that had a hard time letting go.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex took the time to practice with his nunchaku, and then laid out his clothes. During his preparations for the date, he thought about what this meant. This meant going out on a date with a girl since he left the temple.

The temple where he trained since he was cast out for his not as pointy ears.

He was a half-elf, no now a half human. Half human was better, his parents were killed for his birth; himself hunted by elven purists.

No matter, he had a future; and thanks to living among the monks, he was now undetectable by his hunters.

Whistling a tune that had inexplicably got stuck in his head, he pulled on his gloves and checked that his weaponry was safely ensconced around his body.

Time to go to the Tendo's, he left his home and took a deep breath of air.

There was a full-blood near him. He walked down the street and whistled. Alex new that he needed to take out this purist for a long time. An arrow whizzed, by his head; he began bobbing and weaving. He dove over a concrete wall and moved his nunchaku to his wrist and a jo staff to his other wrist.

He popped up, wrapped his weapon around an arrow and flung the stave along the line of fire. He kept catching arrows and saw the high elf body fall. Ducking behind the wall again, he waited for a count of three and retrieved his staff. He took the stunned elf and dragged him to a wall, propping him up and rushing to his date. He wasn't too late, it was only eight oh one.

He gently knocked on the ricepaper walls and stood back as a young woman opened the door.

"Good evening, is Nabiki Tendo home?"

"Yes she is come in and join us for tea."

I stepped into the mudroom, exchanged my shoes for house slippers and entered.

A man in a brown gi came up to me.

"So you want to take my daughter on a date?" the father asked.

"Yes, Tendo-san; I promise I will take care of her and promise I can do that." Alex spoke in an even tone.

"Well, then let's see your skills in the dojo." Soun spoke

Alex picked up a staff and went through basic staff forms adding embellishment as needed to impress Soun.

"You seem very skilled, can you handle my daughter?" Soun asked

"I assure you little escapes my notice Tendo-san, for example approximately thirty minutes ago you ate something with a red sauce, probably noodles and cleaned it well."

Alex said

"Incredible, you can take my daughter out on a date, but have her back before ten o'clock." Soun said

"Hai Tendo-san. Domo Origato." Alex bowed and then straightened.

He exited the dojo and looked to the top of the family's stairs, there in a black dress stood Nabiki.

"Oh my god, Nabiki you look even more beautiful than at school." Alex said, his eyes as big as dinner plates.


	3. Chapter 3

Just then the challenge bell rang repeatedly. Four arrows had pinned the bell rope to the post.

"Nabiki, let's stay here for a while I need to explain something to you." The Tendo family plus boarders clustered around the table.

Alex pulled his ears away from his hair.

"I am hunted for just being born, I am the son of a human woodsman and an elven ranger.

Elven purists would rather see me killed, than die of old age. I have survived in a monastery for 16 years, it is them which challenged you. It is better if I go and live on the run, you are marked as having associated with me; I don't know if you will be targeted. The longer I stay the more danger you are in. Nabiki, I love you; but I can't bear to see you killed, take this to remember me by."

Alex reached into his coat and withdrew a simple woven vine ring. After placing it on the table, he got up and walked to the mudroom, catching two arrows on the way.

"At least they still want me, don't worry about me; I'll see you again." Alex spoke.

Nabiki just burst into tears when she heard this and reached after him. Nabiki excused herself and ran to her room. Genma turned to Soun,

"This is unfortunate, that boy will never live a happy life."

The next morning, Ranma and Akane made their way to school. When they heard a loud crack, Alex was fighting Kuno!

"You shall leave Akane Tendo alone!" Alex yelled

"You shall leave town!" Kuno yelled

Alex smote Kuno's bokken a swift blow with his staff and the Blue Blunder was sent flying into a wall.

"Yield Kuno, you fought honorably, but lost. Here let me help you up."

From that day forward Kuno and the Hentai Horde never bothered Akane again.


End file.
